<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【龙狮】星辰与太阳 by relic_of_oblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625360">【龙狮】星辰与太阳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion'>relic_of_oblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>龙狮的针（老）锋（夫）相（老）对（妻）日常</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【龙狮】星辰与太阳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>+）第二人称Malleus视角带入，欺♂负毛茸茸的大猫猫<br/>+）公共场合，狭窄空间(厕所)，骑乘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leona趴在桌上。</p><p>图书馆二楼零散坐着的人里，只有他一个是横着的，看着像草丛里被大型动物压塌的那一块，分外显眼。</p><p>啊，脑中闪过的比喻并不恰当，他自己就是大型动物，食肉那种。</p><p>学园里大家都知道的常识：随便进入Savanaclaw寮长的默认地盘是愚蠢的行为。Leona很少生气，但他真正发起火非常可怕，所以不要侵犯狮子的荣耀和威严。在骄傲的另一面，Leona是精致又挑剔的偷懒行家，小睡也有专属座位——没人会不看气氛地来打扰。</p><p>历史分类的几排书架后面有一扇落地窗，窗边的小圆桌在这个时刻采光非常好。Leona的脸对着背窗那一面，蓬松微卷的头发晕染着金色的光泽，他的睡脸和平时相比柔和许多，在你眼里甚至可以用“乖巧”形容。脸边摊开的火系高级魔法书被鼻息微微吹起一角纸叶，落下，再被吹起。看来确实有学习的打算，只不过对融暖的阳光和凹陷的沙发椅投降了。</p><p>你悄无声息地靠近他。他的耳朵软软地搭在发丝间，引诱你的触碰。耳朵是Leona身上少有的脆弱部位，不仅仅是视觉上，触感也确实如此。Leona放松的时候耳朵也很放松，耳朵上的毛是短且细软的那种，摸起来薄薄的，像上好的绸缎。你的指腹虚虚拂过圆钝的耳尖，也许是痒的受不了，他下意识地抖了抖耳朵，把它从你的魔爪中撤出来。</p><p>这个举动好像羽毛拂过水面，让你心里最柔软的部分大叫“真可爱”。当然你不会当面说出来，不然Leona只会投来“脑子坏了吗”的眼神。你继续把玩他的耳朵，由着它挣开，再轻轻握住，和它坚持不懈地你逃我赶。睡梦中的Leona感到不耐烦，搭在沙发扶手上的尾巴下意识朝你的方向甩来，被你一把捏在掌心。</p><p>尾巴尖端的毛是长而蓬松的，保护着里面的软骨，或者别的什么组织。你不紧不慢地揉搓着这块神经密集的部分，感受它逐渐升高的温度，并在你的手里微微发胀。Leona的呼吸变得紊乱，他无意识地发出含糊的呼噜声，在你一次用力的揉按下终于支起了上半身。</p><p>“下午好。睡的好吗？”你微笑着问。</p><p>Leona睡眼惺忪地看了你一眼，前两秒没搞清楚发生了什么事。感受到你仍在捏他的尾巴尖时，他幽绿的眼睛骤然变得锐利。</p><p>“不知死活，Draconia。”</p><p>之前他在植物园小睡被某个一年生踩到尾巴，但那件事不了了之了。Leona对那个新生非常宽容，对你却并非如此。你在心里叹了口气。</p><p>“关于这点……”你说，“你不是很有感觉吗。”</p><p>你指的是Leona制服裤之间那块明显的肿胀，在你的手中的动作下还有继续变大的趋势。不久前你才发现尾巴尖是敏感带，没想到有这么敏感。</p><p>Leona低低哼了一声，在你逼近时顺势靠在沙发背上偏过头，在你眼中是羞赧的表现。你的一只膝盖抵在他的腿间，右手隔着制服背心揉他饱满的胸肌。Leona的身体有些僵硬，被压制的姿势激发了雄性反击的本能，不过他克制住了。他磨着牙说：“长这么高有什么用，别怪我把你的角折下来。”</p><p>你笑了笑，吻他的额头安慰他：“好了好了。”换来没好气的一瞥。</p><p>你的手伸进他的制服裤，Leona的阴茎搏动着，并且非常湿润。他的身体跳了一下，但没有避开你的触碰。你的拇指摩擦着龟头，Leona的体温很快焐热你的手。他的眼神逐渐慵懒起来，气息也变得绵长湿润，你亲吻他时他给了一点回应，虽然怎么都有点施舍的态度。</p><p>“吻技太差了，Draconia。”Leona对着你的脸喝出一口热气，又挑衅又轻蔑的语气。</p><p>你扬起眉毛：“是吗？那么请二王子殿下做个示范？”</p><p>Leona低低地冷笑，灼热霸道的吻侵入你的口腔，裹挟着摧枯拉朽的威势和征服欲。你的舌头和他的彼此纠缠着争抢主动权，剧烈地碰撞后他稍逊一筹，但败退时抓住空隙咬了你的舌尖。</p><p>“不错，”你摸了摸他起伏的胸腔，“我学到了，谢谢殿下的教导。”</p><p>Leona斜了你一眼，露出略微挫败又懒得计较的表情。你为了赔罪，手上加快了动作，他发出隐忍的低哼后决定原谅你。</p><p>只要有人路过那几排书架，一定会看到你们，虽说Leona不在意周围的环境，但也绝不会乱添麻烦。公共场合的性事让他很兴奋，他咬着牙，努力压抑着喘息。你空着的手爱抚着他的嘴唇，两根手指挑开了他的牙关：“咬这个。”</p><p>Leona不满地看了你一眼，含住了你的手指，獠牙压在你的指节上，不痛，甚至有点痒。你的人身皮相在不看身高的情况下，总体算绮丽妖冶的类型，而Leona似乎报着一种嫌麻烦但很小心的珍视心情，这种时候总担心弄伤你——当然是不可能的，虽然没有显化在皮肤上，但龙鳞是世间最坚硬的物质之一，你不认为狮子能够咬伤你的手。不过你不会告诉他，你很喜欢他不经意流露的关心。</p><p>随着你动作加快，Leona压抑的鼻息越来越急促，身体开始颤抖。你停手，帮他整理好衣服。Leona欲求又恼怒的眼神让你下体胀痛，恨不得立刻贯穿他，但不是在这里。</p><p>你拉着他进入一扇角门，穿过救生楼梯，推开了职工厕所的门。</p><p>门里空间不大，只放的下一个洗手台和两个窄小的隔间。不过很干净。天花板上吊着一盏暖黄的小灯，没有窗户，显得有些昏暗。听说职工申请了很多次翻修城堡，包括给职工厕所打通窗户，都被Crowley以“资金缺乏”为由搁置了。这个时候你竟然想感谢Crowley的抠门，Leona的眼睛在暖光的映照下非常漂亮，比你见过的任何一种宝石都要熠熠生辉。</p><p>你锁好门立刻去吻他，一边将他推进其中一个隔间。Leona的腰带被你解开，制服裤滑落在地，露出浑圆的屁股和长而有力的双腿。他被你撩拨得充分发情，汗液里的信息素里散发着浓郁的交配信号。带着腥气的味道夺取了你的理智，效力超过最烈的催情药，足够让你发疯。</p><p>你狠狠将他按在水箱上，扳开他的腿，手指插进他濡湿的后穴。肠肉裹住你的手指，高热和紧致让你的太阳穴爆出青筋。你潦草地给他扩张后拉开自己的裤链，猝不及防被Leona一把按倒。</p><p>“想在上面？”Leona骑在你的腹部，大腿夹着你的腰，居高临下地嗤笑：“再过一百年吧。”</p><p>他一只手按着你的胸膛不让你动，一只手握住你怒胀的阴茎，抵住自己的穴口往下坐。他刻意放慢了动作，那圈邪恶的肌肉环勒住你的龟头，快感过于鲜明，你甚至感觉全身血流将皮肤撑的暴起，也许可能冒出了鳞片。但现在没有余裕管这个，Leona一边慢慢沉腰一边啊啊地呻吟，阴茎破开他绞紧的甬道，一直抵达最深处。</p><p>坐到底时你们都如释重负地大口喘气。你的手指用力捏进他屁股上的肉，狠狠打了一巴掌：“胡闹。”</p><p>Leona一边深呼吸适应，一边示威地笑：“哈……你不是也……很舒服，说什么呢。”</p><p>他的獠牙随笑容一闪而过。你着迷地伸手去摸，被不轻不重地咬了。你对Leona的警告视若无睹，用指腹摩挲着锐利的尖端，Leona丢来一个嫌弃的鼻音，但没有再咬。他吮吸着你的手指，发出滋滋的水声，不时伸舌头去舔，一边慢慢摇腰吞吐你的性器。</p><p>你握住他的双手，让他有用力的支撑点。Leona的身体和你的阴茎非常契合，这你早就知道了。他游刃有余的样子像一只慵懒的猫……不对，不，你不爱猫，它们太娇弱，需要宠爱和呵护，并且太会撒娇。你爱的是蓬勃的生命力，坚毅、百折不挠，你爱的是野性、张扬、和藏在底下别扭的温柔，你爱的是和你争锋相对的炽热和耀眼……</p><p>——你爱的是Leona。</p><p>这个念头像温水一样暖暖地流过你的四肢百骸。龙有收集珍宝的本能，Leona Kingscholar是你的收藏里最珍贵的那一个，你根本没法把目光从他身上移开。</p><p>Leona抚摸着你的脸颊、他左手的手套没摘，拂在你脸上是皮革的触感。</p><p>“我最讨厌你那张平淡的脸了，现在这个表情倒是顺眼很多，Malleus。”</p><p>你完全没听他在说什么：“再叫一遍。”</p><p>“哈？”Leona含着你的阴茎，抬腰摩擦舒服的地方，不明所以地看了你一眼。</p><p>“名字，再叫一遍。”你说。</p><p>Leona意味深长地笑起来。他一下子坐到底，肠肉收缩绞住你的阴茎，从最根部持续挤压着往上抽离，快感在脑中炸裂，这回不用确认你就知道皮肤上一定冒出了鳞片的纹路，甚至可能露出了竖瞳。</p><p>你死死抓住他的手腕，不敢想象自己的表情如何狰狞。Leona慢慢俯身，嘴唇贴着你的耳朵，低沉湿热的气流钻了进来：“被叫名字就这么兴奋？太逊了……”</p><p>“——Malleus。”</p><p>这几个只剩气流的音节崩断了你脑中的弦。他性感得让你招架不住，你抓着他的屁股，不管不顾向上挺腰。Leona啊地叫出声，淫乱地顺着你的节奏往下坐，把屁股一遍遍送上你的阴茎给你操。他在呻吟的间隙发出一点坏主意得逞的笑声，他很爱看你沉迷情欲的样子，觉得那是自己的胜利，事实上确实如此。</p><p>天花板的顶灯让你看不太清Leona的脸。他的轮廓披着暖黄的光晕，有一瞬间你以为这是个不真实的梦。但你下一秒意识到，你在他身体里，他的汗水滴在你的脖颈上，尾巴缠着你的手腕。没有任何人事比他更真实了。</p><p>于是你满足地抱住他的腰，在他身体最深处射了出来。</p><p>Leona的胸肌贴在你的胸口不断起伏，毛茸茸的头发蹭着你的下巴。你制服的胸口粘着他刚射的精液。他用手指挑起一缕，标记领地似的涂抹在你的嘴唇上。</p><p>“怎么样，你不是赢了Savanaclaw就耀武扬威的吗？还不是要被我压在身下。”</p><p>你吻了吻他的掌心，坦然承认：“是，我输了。”</p><p>然后抱着他翻了个身。</p><p>被操开的Leona终于没那么介意被压在下方了。你把阴茎抽出来，换上手指，他闭着眼睛享受你的服务，舒服得摇腰迎合。</p><p>过了一会他睁开眼：“你不会以为光凭手指就能让我射吧？还是说你一次就不行了？”</p><p>这种时候怎么能被看扁。你抽出手指，抓住他的大腿插进他体内。他小幅度地哈着气，突然想起什么：“你等会是不是有炼金课？”</p><p>你亲了亲他的耳朵。“所以你要快点把我榨出来啊，Leona。”</p><p>“太快我会看不起你。”</p><p>“啊，是吗。”</p><p>你们接了个绵长的吻。</p><p>虽然对不起Crewel老师，但你大概率不会去上课了。</p><p>【FIN】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>